


[Podfic] The Dark Side

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Jedi Rodney, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sith John, Technopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "You're not a very good Jedi, are you?" the Sith Lord said."Oh, excuse me, I am an excellent Jedi," Rodney said.





	[Podfic] The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330097) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/TheDarkSide_201809/The%20Dark%20Side.mp3)  
| 39 MB | 1:02:38  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/TheDarkSide_201809/The%20Dark%20Side.m4b) | 44 MB | 1:02:38


End file.
